Sexo y dulces
by Arashi-koi
Summary: Pequeños momentos, muchas parejas, combinaciones raras y peticiones 8.Recondito. SaiSaku
1. NaruSakuSasu Feliz

Sexo y dulces

Naruto no me pertenece.

El titulo es de una canción de match box 20.

Drables sobre muchas parejas, no olviden decir cuales quieren.

[1.Feliz. NaruSakuSasu

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola Naruto!! –se sentó a su lado mientras el encargado del ichiraku la saludaba-

Sakura-chan!! –dejo su cuarto plato encima de la barra y la miraba a los ojos-

Y como esta Sasuke-kun?

Mas molesto que de costumbre por que desapareciste

-sonrió- ya veras como se le pasa cuando tú le digas que aparecí

-asintió y siguió comiendo-

Y como estas tu?

Como siempre, entreno mucho ya sabes…

Que serás el próximo hokage –completo la frase-

-se rasco la nuca y sonreía- si, de resto todo esta normal

Creo que necesitas una novia -afirmo-

……….-dejo nuevamente su plato sobre la mesa-

-se acerco al oído del rubio y susurro- sabes todo lo que puede hacerte una novia?

-un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y un inevitable sonrojo asomo en sus mejillas- Sa…Sakura-chan!!

-rió y se levanto de su silla- nos vemos luego Naruto!!

……….

……….

No te entiendo –la tomo fuertemente de los hombros-

No tienes que entender nada Sasuke-kun –se soltó del agarre y se froto la zona lastimada-

Hmp!! –le dio la espalda, estaba furioso- que es lo que haces?

Tu conténtate con lo que te hago a ti –lo abrazo por detrás, se paro de puntitas y beso el cuello del moreno-

-apretó las manos de la pelirosa mientras se dejaba llenar de caricias-

……….

……….

Que te dijo?

Nada importante teme

Y entonces de que hablaban?

De todo un poco

A ti te sigue gustando Sakura verdad? –activo su sharingan-

Por que dices eso baka!! –lo miro de frente dejando de lado sus kunais por un momento-

Me parece muy extraño

El que? –unas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro pegando sus rubios cabellos a el-

Que a ti te dice todo y a mi nada….

………..

………..

Yo siempre quise ser feliz…

Tu pareces feliz Sakura-chan –le paso una frazada por los hombros y ella se acurruco entre sus brazos-

Siempre quise ser feliz…asta que un día…descubrí que me dolía el rostro de tanto reír, que mi corazón latía fuertemente cada que veía a la persona que quiero….-la fogata en la cueva hacia del ambiente algo bonito, levanto su cara y vio fijamente a esos bellos ojos azules-

-acaricio los cabellos rosados de ella entre sus manos, y la chica se aferraba a la tela que la cubría y en la entrada ya se veía la silueta del Uchiha-

Soy feliz Naruto….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-resulto luego de ver Rosario Tijeras-

Hagan clic en go y dejen sus opiniones.


	2. SasuSaku No es no

Sexo y dulces 2

Naruto no me pertenece

Dejen las parejas que quieren leer.

[2. No es no. SasuSaku

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Acaso no te parezco bonita? –se acerco peligrosamente-

-suspiro, por pura coincidencia había terminado dentro del cuarto de la pelirroja que acababa de salir de la ducha-

No te gusto? –paso sus brazos por el cuello del chico y lo empujo sobre la cama quedando encima de el-

-las gotas de agua que caían del cabello de ella mojaron su ropa-

Que es lo que te ocurre conmigo?

Hmp…

-a falta de una respuesta concreta se acerco al rostro del peliazul y dio un beso en su mejilla, siguiendo lentamente asta su cuello, y el pareció reaccionar a sus caricias, tomándola de la cintura y apretándola en un calido abrazo- Sasuke -suspiro-

_Sasuke-kun!!_

-se salio de debajo de ella por un lado y se sentó en la cama, paso sus manos por su cabello rebelde-

Que pasa!! –se entristeció-

Escucha…no eres fea…no es que no me gustes…pero Karin…no puedo hacerle esto a ella, tampoco a mi…

Ella?

Hay alguien que me espera…por eso, no me pidas que haga esto

En todo caso…no tiene porque enterarse –se arrodillo en el colchón y quedo justo detrás de el acariciándole los hombros-

Karin…en el amor la mitad es sentimiento y el resto es compromiso….-se levanto del lugar y la miro fijamente-

-sonrió tristemente- debes quererla mucho…en verdad crees que si te espera?

Lo sabré una vez acabe con mi hermano –camino hasta la salida-

_Si te vas es lo mismo que estar sola!!, te quiero mas que a nada en el mundo Sasuke-kun!!_

Prepárate, esta noche Itachi Uchiha morirá –cerro la puerta y la chica no dijo nada mas-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo dedicado a emiliii-chan hatake y a Jesybert que pidieron SasuSaku, a poco no es SasuSaku?

Gracias a todos los hermosos reviews.

Hagan clic en go y dejen sus opiniones.


	3. NaruSakuSasu Noches

Sexo y dulces 3

Naruto no me pertenece.

Dejen las parejas que quieren.

[3.Noches. NaruSakuSasu

[NaruSasu[SasuNaru[NaruSaku. [SasuSaku

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Teme!!

No te muevas….

Quita tu mano de ahí!!

Baka!!

Hmp!!

Sasuke-kun!!

Sakura-chan!!

Hmp!!

No jales la cobija dobe!! –Se giro arrebatando la tela de los otros dos-

Naruto no bahmm –correspondió al beso del Uchiha-

-paso sus manos por la espalda desnuda de la pelirosa- tengo frió -susurro-

Pero si tú eres un iceberg teme!! –Se quejo el rubio mientras la chica soltaba unas risitas-

Naruto, comparte la sabana ó.ó

Solo si Sakura-chan me da un beso datebayo!!

Que no la ves ocupada? –le miro mal mientras apretaba al abrazo que mantenía-

Solo saben pelear? ¬¬ -se separo del moreno, tomo una de las almohadas, se sentó en el colchón y se cubrió el pecho-

-cruzaron sus miradas, azul y negro, luego por la delineada figura de la kunoichi, nuevamente se miraron y ella parecía enojada- enojada y con frió!! –dijeron al tiempo los dos chicos-

………

-los movimientos fueron rápidos, había sido jalada hacia atrás, le arrebataron su protección momentánea arrojándola lejos de su alcancé, el rubio se sentó sobre su cintura, la tomo de las manos y las apretó con fuerza impidiéndole cualquier movimiento- suéltame Naruto!! -exigió-

-sonrió con esa alegría que lo caracteriza- iie…

Naru…hentai!! –El moreno se sentó sobre sus piernas, se acerco al cuello del Uzumaki y paso su lengua por la bronceada piel del joven chunin-

-cerro los ojos ante el calido y húmedo contacto, saber a la chica desnuda bajo el, y al Uchiha rozándole las nalgas con cierta parte sensible…-

-así de molesta era ella, aunque ya sabían como hacerla caer redondita ante lo que quisieran, después de todo eran un equipo, y sus manos se fueron por un suave camino hasta llegar a la intimidad del chico al que le besaba el cuello-

No sigan!! –rogó, se sentía tan predecible y vulnerable ante ellos, se sentía tan excitada de tener a los dos sobre ella, a los dos besándose delante de ella, tocándose y…definitivamente no cambiaria estas noches por nada del mundo aunque eso implicara sufrir trastornos de sueño-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias a todos los hermosos reviews.

Hagan clic en go y dejen sus opiniones.


	4. ItaSasu Extrañarte

Sexo y dulces 4

Naruto no me pertenece.

Inspirado en la canción voy a extrañarte de Andrés Cepeda, contiene citas textuales de la letra, puedo decir que solo e agregado cosas al liryc que no me pertenece.

Dejen las parejas que quieren.

[4. Extrañarte. ItaSasu

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Voy a extrañarte todo el tiempo, pensarte a cada instante, nunca habrá un consuelo que me aleje de quererte…me hago la idea que estas lejos, imposible de alcanzarte…por que ahora tu sangre baña mis manos…solo queda tu reflejo y todo el clan muerto…jamás podré olvidarte, a pesar del odio, de la sed de venganza

-el cuerpo del mayor de los Uchiha yacía en el suelo, herido por doquier, sangrando aquí y allá-

Voy a tenerte aquí mas cerca, eres parte de mi vida –cierra los ojos con fuerza, el viento mueve su flequillo y su corazón alcanza el ritmo normal luego de una batalla agobiante- no me importa recordarlo todo…aunque las heridas sean mas profundas –ríe con cinismo- no te imaginas cuantos sueños me persiguen y aunque pongo de mi empeño siempre estas en ellos…

-abrió pesadamente los ojos, todo le dolía, y borroso veía a su hermano sentado a un lado, con esfuerzo retenía cada una de sus palabras-

Extrañarte para siempre aunque mi vida siga y siga, estaré conciente de que jamás podré olvidarte…

-arrastro su quebrantado brazo asta alcanzar la mano derecha de su hermano, la estrecho con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban- e…eres parte de mi vida…estupido hermano pequeño

……….-el agarre que mantenía el mayor fue desapareciendo, se inclino sobre Itachi y cerro sus ojos, el había muerto- voy a extrañarte por que jamás podré olvidarte….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias a todos los hermosos reviews.

Hagan clic en go y dejen sus opiniones.


	5. SaiSaku Fea

Sexo y dulces 5

Naruto no me pertenece.

Dejen las parejas que quieren.

[5. Fea. SaiSaku

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por que creí todo lo que decías acerca de mí, estaba segura que no te producía nada diferente del compañerismo, aun así dudaba de ello, no eres un gran compañero.

Y por creer en tus palabras hirientes y que hacían que mi autoestima cayera cada vez mas bajo, por que decías que era fea y frentuda.

Es tu culpa!!

Tan solo tú culpa!!

Por que decías todas esas cosas de mi?...ahora lo entiendo, tu solo querías engañarme

Y yo estaba convencida que te encantaba Ino-cerda, o belleza como tu le dices

Eres un idiota!!

Caí en tu engaño, aunque parezcas inocente se que fue tu culpa

Por tu culpa estoy enredada en las cobijas de tu cama, contigo, sonrojada, pero de ira, por que Sai, tu me engañaste haciéndome creer que era una chica mas, una del montón,…para que ahora me vengas con que soy tu feita, y me des un beso en la frente, esa que te parece tan grande, pero que según tu es solo tuya

Como rayos termine metida en esto!!

Y por eso ahora acaricias mi cabello entre tus ágiles dedos, robando una y otra caricia según te dicta tu cuerpo, y mirando sin descaro cada rincón de mi piel, me siento traicionada!!

Me engañaste y la culpa es tuya

Y lo peor de todo es que me gusta ser una mas de tus pertenencias

Es tan solo tu culpa!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias a todos los hermosos reviews.

Hagan clic en go y dejen sus opiniones.


	6. NejiGai Entrenamiento

-.-.-.-.-.

Sexo y dulces 6

-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto no me pertenece.

Dejen las parejas que quieren.

[6. entrenamiento. NejiGai.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

… …

… …

Drable dedicado a **Omtelo** quien fue el primer **reto** propuesto y dijo "veo que tienes buena disposición para las parejas raras. Amo las parejas raras. Te propongo un reto, haz un NejiGai, un kankuHina o un ItaTema"

**Arashi dice**: Dios, cuando vi tu petición me quede WTF!! Ósea las tres cosas ke me pusiste son bien lokas –ósea cuando se han visto o hablado Itachi y Temari? ¬¬, o acaso alguna vez Kankuro volteo a ver a Hinata? Por lo menos de niños xD!!- y pensé, bueno si ella me kiere poner un reto que mejor que el NejiGai, encima de todo Yaoi, y no te puedo mentir cuando lo pensé dije asco!!, pero aki te dejo y espero lo disfrutes.

… …

… …

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

… …

… …

… …

… …

… …

… …

… …

… …

… …

… …

Justo lo que me esperaba de ti Neji –sonrío con su original entusiasmo-

Aa…-estaba cansado, el sudor perlaba su rostro y torso, la tarde recién había caído pero el ya estaba exhausto, Gai-sensei solía ser exigente, pero en esta ocasión estaba abusando, y es que Tenten y Lee estaban organizando unos preparativos para una competencia deportiva que se realizaría en la academia, aun recordaba muy bien las palabras de la hokage-

"_Gai, tu te quedaras, tengo suficiente con tu alumno, no se que haría con tanto entusiasmo junto -suspiro-"_

-y es que ella tenia razón, las dos bestias verdes de Konoha juntas podían ser un desastre…y mas si se trataba de competencias y duelos-

Ahora Neji…quiero que demos 1000 vueltas alrededor de este campo de entrenamiento –al no estar su alumno favorito debía ser menos exigente con Neji…cierto?-

-un leve movimiento se apodero de su ceja izquierda, como podía ser tan raro?- Gai-sensei, creo que es suficiente por hoy

Neji!! Deja que la llama de tu juventud arda con toda su fuerza!! –de sus ojos salía un fuego intenso-

Sensei…hay muchas formas de desperdiciar la energía vital –suspiro, aquel sujeto que tenia por maestro no tenia remedio-

Tienes razón Neji, pero tú no tienes novia ni nada por el estilo, eso es algo que me preocupa así que a correr!!

-un imperceptible sonrojo surco su pálido rostro, el no se refería a esa "forma" de gastar la energía- iie…

Estas desobedeciendo a tu sensei? –Pregunto incrédulo con grandes lágrimas en sus ojos-

Si…-se acerco a su mochila, tomo un frasco con agua y se mojo el cabello-

-por que los niños de ahora no podían ser como su Lee?, acaso el iba a dejar que tanta vitalidad que irradiaba el cuerpo del Hyuuga se perdiera?...claro que no!!-

……

-el frasco cayo al suelo regándose así el contenido que guardaba- que…que ocurre sensei? –lo había casi tirado al pasto-

-paso sus grandes y fuertes manos por el abdomen musculoso de su alumno- no podemos dejar que la vida se lleve así como así tu juventud!!

-se estremeció por el toque descarado-…que?...no haga eso sensei!! –Maito Gai sin vergüenza alguna estaba tocando sus partes, esas que se supone nadie diferente de Hinata y el pueden tocar!!...ejem…solo EL mismo las a tocado (como mientes Neji ¬¬)-

Si no quieres entrenar entonces tenemos que hacer algo, esto no se puede quedar así!! –Apretó un poco el miembro del chico que irremediablemente había reaccionado ante la dominación-

…-cerro los ojos confundido ante la situación, no estaba incomodo, muy por el contrario se sentía bien, pero…pero era Gai-sensei!!-…-sus manos y piernas temblaban, no era miedo, era algo extraño, y mientras seguía pensando su maestro hacia movimientos cada vez más rápidos, y en menos tiempo del esperado se había corrido soltando un leve gruñido de placer-

-sus ojos brillaron de deseo y satisfacción, saco su mano de los pantalones del shinobi en el suelo y se levanto con una sonrisa adornando su cara- creo que es todo por hoy Neji!!, ahora ve a casa y piensa en tu entrenamiento!! Ohh!! –Desapareció de un plof-

-cerro los ojos muy abochornado y con la respiración aun entrecortada-…entrenamiento…-a lo mejor deberían pasar mas tiempos a solas…ya entendía por que Lee era el alumno favorito de Gai-sensei, no se quería ni imaginar que tipo de rutinas realizaban a diario-

… …

… …

… …

… …

… …

… …

… …

… …

… …

… …

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por favor!! xD!! Que extraño me quedo, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo.

Dejen sus opiniones y digan que parejas quieren.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	7. NaruSaku

Sexo y dulces 6

_**O……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……O**_

Sexo y dulces 7

7. NaruSaku privilegio

Dedicado a todos los que pidieron NaruSaku, espero les guste y me perdonen por lo que van a leer owO.

Dejen las parejas que quieren.

_**O……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……O**_

Ah Naruto!!

Sakura-chan –la llamo otra vez-

-se sonrojo y le vio de reojo- lo siento, pero, no puedo

-apretó sus hombros y le lamió la mejilla derecha, la abrazaba desde atrás y así como estaban le resultaba mucho mas excitante…porque a ella le era mucho mas difícil reprimir cualquier tipo de emoción- por que no?

Veras…Naruto –intento darse vuelta pero no el no se lo permitió y por el contrario empezó a frotarse contra su trasero haciendo que un nuevo sonrojo de vergüenza le llenara el rostro-…Naruto espera…

Por que Sakura-chan? –busco las manos de la chica y la hizo llevarlas hacia atrás para que le tocara el cabello desordenado, la necesitaba-

Si alguien nos descubre Naruto…no te quieres enterar de lo que nos pasaría –suspiro mientras enredaba sus dedos entre los rubios rebeldes del kitsune-

Algo de bueno debe tener el ser Hokage no lo crees así Sakura-chan? –la giro y la empujo contra el cristal de la gran ventana en su oficina, el sol casi moría tras las colinas del país del fuego y algunos aldeanos regresaban a casa o paseaban o cualquier cosa justo al frente de la torre donde han tenido sus despachos todos los Hokages-…-tomo el rostro de la pelirosa entre sus manos y la hizo mirarle-…la única forma en la que _el _descubra lo nuestro es que nos vea _juntos_…créeme

Oh Naruto…-cerro los ojos y arrugo el entrecejo, el beso su cuello y ella olvido que estaba en un lugar perfectamente visible para cualquiera que alzara la vista un poco, el la quería, la mimaba, hacia todo lo que ella pedía y lo que no también, por eso era una consentida, pero del mismo modo hacia cosas que la sacaban de sus casillas, ayer, ella se había convertido oficialmente en la señora de Uchiha en una gran fiesta a la que asistieron casi todos los habitantes de la aldea oculta de la hoja, por que Sasuke quería dejar bien en claro que era lo suyo, Rokudaime solo asistió a la ceremonia tradicional, una persona tan importante como el tenia asuntos pendientes, entonces, a media celebración, ya caída la noche un Anbu llego con una misión especial para el pelinegro…hoy cuando se supone debía estar de luna de miel con el hombre de sus sueños, hoy, el estaba en una arriesgada tarea en el país del agua y ella había sucumbido de nuevo ante el rubio-

-era bueno mandar en aquella villa, hacia lo que deseaba cuando quisiera, por eso, el teme estaba de misión, por eso Sakura-chan no tendría turnos en el hospital durante muchos días, por eso se podía dar el lujo de querer a una mujer prohibida y llenarla de costosos regalos con la excusa de que le tenia mucho cariño por siempre ser su compañera y mejor amiga-…se que no soy mucho para ti Sakura-chan…pero, al menos deja que te quiera una vez mas datebayo!! –sonrió y se acomodo entre sus piernas, le subió la falda e hizo a un lado su ropa interior-…te quiero tanto Sakura-chan

-mordió su labio inferior y ladeo la cabeza disfrutando de los besos que le daba el Uzumaki, totalmente nublada y lista para ser penetrada en cualquier momento…ella sabia cuanto la quería el muchacho, cuanto la deseaba y estimaba, pero lamentablemente no era correspondido, negar que la pasaba muy bien con el era una farsa tan grande como decir que no amaba a Sasuke-kun, pero ellos eran amigos, ella ahora estaba casada y el debía asumir sus responsabilidades para con la aldea…supuso que una ultima vez estaría bien y le ayudo a abrir los pantalones justo lo necesario para que sus cuerpos se fundieran en uno solo a través de la tela de sus vestuarios-

-arremetió contra ella sabiéndose con permiso de hacerlo, le acaricio las piernas y sonrió triunfante…su plan era maravilloso…si ayer Sasuke la había convertido en señora y desde entonces ella ya no usaría el apellido Haruno, en aquel momento, desde hoy, todos sabrían que el Hokage hace lo que se le da la gana y obtiene lo que desea-

"_Mire el ventanal principal..._

_Atrévase a decir algo y sufrirá la ira de Naruto Uzumaki"_

-colgaba un enorme cartel fondo blanco en letras negras desde la azotea de la torre sujetado por dos clones de sombra del joven líder de la villa…estando localizada su oficina en un sitio central en la aldea mucha gente pasaba por allí y con ayuda de la propaganda visual, sumándole el orgullo que sentían todos al mirar hacia ese lugar, desde abajo se podía ver a medias a un hombre haciéndole el amor de forma salvaje y desesperada a una mujer de inconfundible cabello rosado contra el vidrio transparente-

-"Oh no es esa la esposa de Sasuke-san?", "será zorra!!", "que diría Uchiha de eso?", "traiciono a su mejor amigo!!", "entiendo a Hokage-sama, también yo me la quise tirar durante mucho tiempo-dijo Sai sonriendo (no lo pude evitar xD!!)-" y sin fin de otros comentarios se escuchaban en el tumulto de gente reunido para ver el espectáculo dado por el hombre que velaba por la seguridad de todos-

-Naruto reía mientras la embestía con toda la pasión que sentía en ese momento, el chisme volaría por toda la aldea en unos cuantos minutos "Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura de Uchiha son amantes", todos lo comentarían, y el único que no estaba ese día para saberlo era su mejor amigo y rival, estar en el poder tiene sus privilegios, y mientras todos los demás ninjas descansaban el esposo de su mejor amiga trabajaba, oh si, todos lo dirían y repetirían durante años y nunca nadie se lo diría al primer afectado del asunto por que estaban advertidos, un gobernante despiadado les haría desear la muerte…si, todo era maravilloso, por que estaba consiente el de aquellos gustillos que se podría dar es que deseo tan fervientemente el convertirse en Hokage datebayo!!-

_**O……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……O**_

Naruto no abuses ¬¬, te imagino riendo y me asustas ToT, yo si se lo diré a Sasuke-kun y además haré que Sai tenga oportunidad de tirarse a la rosadita de Sakura, ya veras ¬¬…-Arashi aparece flotando boca abajo en un río de sangre y en su espalda hay un papel que dice "tenchu datebayo!!" o castigo celestial…quien lo haría?- xD!!...¬¬

Pobre Sakura O/O si supiera cuanta gente la vio xD!!

_**Gracias a todos los hermosos reviews.**_

_**Hagan clic en go y dejen sus opiniones.**_

_**Sin review, sin historia.**_

_**O……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……O**_


	8. SaiSaku Recondito

O……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……O

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

_**8. SaiSaku. Recóndito**_

Dedicado a todas las personas que siguen mis fics de SaiSaku y que han tenido que esperar tanto a por las actualizaciones UU perdónenme!!.

Dejen las parejas que quieren.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

-

-

-

-

La biblioteca estaba relativamente vacía…si, solo estaba la pobre bibliotecaria que atendía el lugar, una chica de anteojos tan enormes que a quien la viese le llegaba a su mente con letras rojas y cursivas la palabra "nerd".

Y es que, quien va a la biblioteca un domingo con puente festivo?

Ella.

Por supuesto no es que ella detestera el lugar o algo así, muy por el contrario dedicaba mucha parte de su tiempo libre a estudiar en ese lugar. Ella era bastante intelectual, la mejor en todo pero como en todo hay excepciones y ese día en definitiva no quería pasarlo allí.

Sakura suspiraba resignada por que se supone que aquel día podría emplearlo para cualquier otra cosa como por ejemplo arreglar el jardín con Ino-cerda, comer algo de ramen con Naruto, darse una ducha de 2 horas continuas, repasar algo de teoría acerca del manejo positivo de las emociones –inner estaba ganándole terreno a su mente!!-, dormir todo el día, ver televisión, no hacer nada simplemente!!.

Pero las cosas no son como uno siempre quiere. Tsunade-sama había declarado ese puente en Konoha como "día de los amigos" a pesar de que ya existía el día del amor y la amistad, Sakura muy en el fondo sabia que aquello solo era un excusa que ponía su maestra para beber sake sin que nadie la reprendiera –léase Shizune-.

Lo que mas rabia le daba por decirlo así es que gracias a ese desliz que se estaba permitiendo la Hokage ella tenia que trabajar en un día que si era de descanso para ella. Tras una dura semana de misiones y turnos en el hospital, entrenamientos y rabietas adquiridas por sus muy "calmados" compañeros de equipo. Ella, no pudo decir NO a la pobre Shizune que tenia que adelantar todo el trabajo que su irresponsable shisou se negaba a realizar por vivir su parranda.

Por eso, ella, estaba en la biblioteca buscando algunos pergaminos acerca de los tratados que la aldea de la hoja había mantenido con las demás villas ninja, tenia que preparar un detallado informe acerca de eso para enviárselo lo mas pronto al Kazekage que solicitaba un modelo de pactos para su gobierno.

-pist!!-

Ese sonido como de algo desinflándose era sin duda alguna de algo diferente de los libros, estaba completamente segura que tampoco eran los ratones del lugar que la llamaban, eso era absoluto.

-pist, pist!!-

Escucho de nuevo la pelirrosa.

Entonces giro sobre sus talones y camino hasta donde sabia había escuchado aquel chiflido. Se ubico frente al estante "curiosidades" que se encontraba muy atrás en el sitio, y el silbido se repitió una vez mas, se sabia observada, la estaban molestando, pero eso lejos de ponerla furiosa le causo algo así como picardía.

Era domingo, alrededor de las 16 horas con 30 minutos hora universal, el sol moría en las colinas y algunos rayos naranjados se colaban por las rendijas de aquel lugar que era enorme con pasillos creados por grandes estantes que le dividían como si algún laberinto fuera.

Las luces aun no estaban encendidas y le daba al sitio algo así como un tono bohemio e intelectual.

-pist!!-

Ella curvo una pequeñita sonrisa en su rostro y se posiciono frente a algunos libros que parecían tener su portada original, se situó justo en frente de lo que ella suponía causaba aquel sonido que era como un llamado.

Lento pero seguro llevo su mano derecha hasta la altura de su cabeza y con su dedo índice tomo el borde superior del lomo de algún libro que retiro como si fuera un interruptor.

Entonces un ojito color negro le miraba desde la hendidura recién abierta, al otro lado del estante. Había alguien.

-hola feita-

Esa voz la conocía, esa mirada tan indescifrable le era bastante familiar. -Sai- musito bajito.

-como estas?- pregunto del otro lado también con voz queda, después de todo estaban en una rinconera.

-que haces aquí?-

Enarco una ceja sorprendido –este es un lugar publico, no?- dijo como preguntándole, ya estaba dudando.

-claro que si, pero deberías estar en tu casa- espeto como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo. Sai solo la vio parpadear un poco pues la brecha recién formada solo dejaba ver muy poco de la kunoichi.

-tu también- aseguro sonriendo.

A Sakura también le entro una sonrisita, pues estaban entablando una conversación a través de la madera de los anaqueles. El era un poco más alto que ella y entonces podía ver como una franja de piel nívea, una parte de boca y un ojo, eso le causaba gracia. –que lees Sai?- a que va uno a un lugar tan académico como aquel si no es que a leer?.

El agacho por un instante la cabeza y seguido por entre la rendija paso un libro encuadernado en una pasta semi dura color pastel, Sakura alisto los dedos para recibir el libro y entonces lo miro, "Cuentos contados", ella miro con ternura al chico pelinegro del otro lado de la madera que sonreía de forma inocente, ella abrió el documento en una pagina al azar y vio el dibujo como de una zorra tratando de alcanzar unas uvas colgando de una vid, reconocía aquello como una fabula donde la moraleja era: _a menudo aparentamos no querer lo que no podemos alcanzar_. Paso la pagina y siguió mirando las ilustraciones allí pintadas, encontró hormigas que trabajan duro en verano, cangrejos que caminan torcido, un pastorcillo mentiroso, una rana paseadora y otros tantos animales metafóricos, a medida que lo hacia su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

En ese momento él le parecía el hombre mas lindo del mundo.

-por que lees esto?- pregunto sin mirarlo

-me gustaron los dibujos- respondió con sinceridad –además creo que tienen mucho de la vida cotidiana-

-los leerías para mi?- pidió aun extraviada en el mundo de lo que percibía de aquel moreno. Por Dios, si Sai era un niñito!!. De repente sentía como ganas de abrazarlo, pellizcarle las mejillas y darle un dulce, decir "quien es lindo?, a ver, quien es lindo?". –La parte que más te guste-

El puso un gesto pensativo y entonces afirmo con una sonrisa –acércate un poco- pidió el moreno y ella obediente se recargo contra el tablón no sin antes pasarle la cartilla otra vez por medio de la raja, y espero ansiosa.

-"Michin, dijo a su mamá: quiero volverme pateta y el que a impedirlo se meta, en el acto morirá"-

Sakura tapo su boca pues una risita amenazaba con salir e inundar el silencioso lugar. No sabía si era el relato o era Sai, pero le causaba diversión.

Prosiguió el moreno -"ya le he robado a papá daga y pistolas; ya estoy armado y listo y me voy a robar y matar gente y nunca mas ¡ten presente! veras a Michin desde hoy"-

_Sasuke…kun_

_Ni ella, ni Naruto, ni nadie sabía nada de Sasuke-kun._

Entonces Sakura miro a los labios de Sai que decían algo, el continuaba con la fábula pero ella ya no escuchaba. En aquel tiempo el parecido que encontraba entre el Anbu miembro de Raíz y el menor vivo de los Uchiha, le resulto evidente. –"…camarada le decía, celebremos nuestra alianza…"- No los quería comparar, la verdad es que ambos eran opuestos, pero simplemente eso se le vino a la mente. La lectura continuaba y a sus odios, distorsionadas llegaban algunas frases, entendió algo así como que un perro había golpeado a alguien que se rascaba la panza (xD!!)

-"…confieso mi gran delito y purgarlo es menester, decía a la madre, has de ver que nunca mas seré malo. ¡Oh, mamita!, dame palo, ¡pero dame qué comer!." (1)-

_Si, Sasuke-kun, regresara con el rabo entre las piernas!!._

-Sa…i- musito la pelirrosa y el receptor sonrió.

-y bien feita, ya la habías escuchado?, que tal lo hice?- pregunto como interesado en la opinión de su compañera.

-has tenido alguna cita Sai, con alguna chica?- pregunto aun vagando en sus propios pensamientos y con la vista clavada en la porción de piel que vislumbraba en aquella situación. El no dijo nada, más bien se toco el mentón y suspiro negando la pregunta. –tendrías una conmigo?, seria nuestro secreto- ofreció la muchacha que hablaba pacito y con algo de alegría que Sai encontró extraña.

-ammm, no me pareces lo suficientemente atractiva, ni bonita ni desarrollada para tener una cita- dijo como mirando hacia el techo, si la haya visto a ella entonces hubiera notado como sus mejillas se inflaron y había fruncido el entrecejo como señal de enfado. –Sin embargo- continuo el pelinegro –si esa cita tiene un beso puedo aceptarla-

Entonces Sakura se ruborizo suavemente al imaginar que su primer beso seria con aquel autista –por que quieres eso Sai?-

-por que quieres tú una cita?- interrogo viéndola fijamente, o mas bien viendo directo al único ojo verde que podía distinguir.

-que sea un trato entonces- dijo Sakura calmada. –quien es lindo?- decía inner bastante alucinada, se encontraba encantada con aquel mocoso, quería abrazarlo, papacharlo, mimarlo, consentirlo, darle dulces, besos, alcahuetearle todo lo que el pidiera. Aunque sabia que era la situación surrealista que la envolvía en aquel momento la que le hacia pensar cosas así de el, era absurdo que el muy cabezota de Sai fuera tan adorable, y mas idiota aun que ella se creara películas sin tener en cuenta a Sasuke. –Sai es mejor que Sasuke- opino su alter ego.

No sabia quien era mejor, no sabia quien era peor, tampoco podía asegurar con certeza cual de los dos ocupaba un mayor espacio en su interior. Lo único que sabía es que tendría una cita con Sai, que probablemente le daría un beso y que todo seria un secreto entre los dos.

-

-

-

-

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

(1) "El gato bandido". Rafael Pombo. –en Colombia el que no conozca estos cuentos, no es Colombiano!! Hmp!!. Si alguien los quiere puedo pasárselos, mas bien ayudarle a buscarlos pues xD!!.-

-

Creo que al final la cosa no me ha salido como yo lo pensé en principio, se me fue de las manos y me quedo realmente fresa!!, que se derrama caramelo del teclado joder!!. Debo confesar que en empecé este capitulo pensando en que quería una sesión de sexo caliente, de sexo duro tras los estantes de la biblioteca. Pero no se que paso!!, tendré que intentarlo de nuevo, esto no se queda así, si me lo piden puede que le haga una continuación o algo así como un "que tal si" con la misma situación de la biblioteca.

Digamos -finjamos- que este capitulo lo queríamos para hacerle honor a la parte "dulce" del titulo de la colección xD!!.

-

_**Gracias por leer, por sus bellos reviews, alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Sin review, sin historia.**_

_**Kisu.**_

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
